Kill The Cheese!
by Stargazer1
Summary: My first attempt of humor. My friend Cherishbel gave me the idea. Uploaded Kill The Acorn Next story in series
1. Kill The Cheese

  
  
  
Kill The Cheese  
  
  
It was all quiet in the junkyard. Well not quiet but sane! Bwah! yeah right! What are we   
thinking? Sane in the junkyard hahahahahahaha!! er um *coughs* well the kittens were playing and   
pouncign around. Just then Jennyanydots called for them. It was time for lunch.  
"Lunch lunch lunch!!"shouted Cherishbel prancing around.  
"Hey settledown ms dancing queen."said Demeter. Cherishbel made a face and raced to the oven   
where Jenny was. Cherish looked at the mice that they all had. She licked her lips. She pranced   
up to Jenny and she held out her paws.   
"Oh I'm sorry Cherish, we dotn have any mice left."she said.  
"What??? NOOOOOOO."howled Cherish.  
"But we have a peice of cheese."replyed Jenny handing Cherishbel a peice of moldy cheese.  
"Yucky! Im nto eating this!! Its moldy! Im going home."she pouted and padded out of the   
junkyard. As she padded down the sidewalk she heard soemthgn behind her. She looked behind her   
to see that moldy peice of cheese. She maked a gaging noise and walked home.   
  
As Cherishbel slepted in her basket she heard a tapping on teh window. She opened her eyes to   
see....the moldy peice of cheese!  
"Am I cursed with this bloody peice of cheese??? Why me oh deary why me?"she said in a cheesey   
southern accent. The cheese began to move. She jumped.  
"AHHHH KILLER CHEESE!! RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!"she shouted and began to ran but ran straight into   
a wall. She shook her head and ran to the junkyard. The kittens where talking and Cherishbel ran   
up to them panting.  
'Whats with you?"asked Stargazer.  
"Killer Cheese!!"she shouted.  
"Killer cheese?"asked Leylyn. Cherishbel nodded. The two kittens bursted up laughing. Cherishbel   
looked behind her and screamed. The moldy cheese was behind her. She hid behind Stargazer. She   
poitned to the cheese.  
"It's trying to kill me!!"she shouted. Stargazer made a face.  
"Yeah...and my nickname is Starbaby."said Stargazer.  
"Star.."said Leylyn.  
"What?"  
"Your nickname is Starbaby."  
"Oh.. Well yeah and Im the queen of sheba's."said Stargazer. Cherishbel walked up to the cheese   
and pawed at it. Nothing happened. Cherishbel smiled and tried to squish teh cheese. But instead   
of it being squished it bit Cherish. Cherish hissed.  
"IT BIT ME!!!!!! CALL 911!!!!"she screamed running around. She ran into Munkustrap. She looked   
up at him. "Munkustrap!!!!!!!!! That moldy old cheese is trying to KILL ME!!!"she shouted.   
Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.   
"Have you been into teh catnip?"he asked.  
"NO! For real!! It bit me!!"she exclaimed. Munkstrap shook his head and walked away.  
  
No one in the junkyard believed Cherishbel. So now it was time for Cherish to take matters into   
her own hands. She was going to kill the cheese. She strapped up in military stuff. She had a   
row of bullets across her shoulders. She had black paint under her eyes. She had machine guns in   
her hand. She had a headband on too. She was ready to kick some cheese behind!!   
  
Cherish stormed into the the junkyard eyes at full alert. She was ready for some action. She   
marched up to the cheese. She glared at it.  
"Time to die dirtbag."she said. She aimed the guns at it. She began to fire the automatic   
machineguns. After minutes of shooting and as the smoke cleared away Cherishbel dropped her   
guns. The cheese still lived! It came to life and growled.  
"AHHHH!!!!"shouted Cherisbel and ran. The cheese chased her. She ran around screaming in the   
junkyard. The only jellicles there were the kittens Stargazer Leylyn and Sillastrap and Demeter.   
Demeter looks at the author and clears her throat. Alright adult Demeter. Demeter smiled.   
Anyway. They were havign a tea party. Cherish tripped into the tea set.  
"CHERISHBEL!"shouted Demeter. "You screwed up our tea party!"  
"Mostly yours. I hate tea parties!"shouted the kittens. Demeter rolled her eyes.  
"THE CHEESE IS TRYIGN TO KILL ME!!"shouted Cherisbel. She pointed to the cheese but dropped her   
paw. Rum Tum Tugger had come up and grabbed the cheese. He gulped it down and belched. All the   
queens waves their paws infrotn of their nose's.  
"Cherishbel you need help."said Leylyn. Cherishbel sighed.   
  
Cherishbel smiled and laied down in her basket. She closed her eyes. She heard a tapping on the   
window and opened her eyes. There was the cheese. She screamed and woke up. *Good, it was just a   
dream* she thought. She she looked on her stomach she couldnt believe her eyes.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: I do not own CATS, i dont own Cherishbel or Leylyn or Sillastrap. They are my friends. I do   
own Stargazer! Alright. I hope you enjoyed this one and the next one is 'Kill The Acorn.' heh.   
Toodles! 


	2. Kill The Acorn

  
  
  
  
Kill The Acorn  
  
Sillastrap slowly pranced into the junkyard. She had had a wounderful night the other night. She   
had played with her pet's new baby. She loked that little queen. She walked over to a pile of   
junk and sat down. She was tired though., The little kit wouldnt SHUT UP! That was one bad point.  
She was also getting sick and tired of Cherishbel screaming about a peice of killer cheese. She   
laughed. Killer cheese? What a load of horse radish! Just then Sillastrap felt soemthing get   
ontop of her. It was Munkustrap!?  
"GET OFF ME!"she shouted. Munkustrap got up slightly embarrased.  
"Sorry. I guess I tripped."he said and ran off.  
"Heavyside! What a cooke!"she said and shook her head. She could tell nothing was happening in   
the junkyard so she desided to go back home.  
  
As Sillastrap walked home the wind blew hard. The trees blew with the wind. Sillastrap kept her   
head down as she walked. Just then something hit her in the head. She looked up and saw an acorn.  
She snorted. She hit the acorn aside and ran off.  
  
Sillastrap sat on the tire and licked her paw. She looked around at the jellicles playing. Just   
then something hit her in the head and landed infront of her. It was an acorn! Sillastrap   
hesitated. Was it out to get her? She shook her head. She wasnt gonan become like Cherishbel who   
is afriad of stupid Cheese.   
  
"Munkustrap!!"shouted Silla. Munkustrap came runnign up to her. "I keep getting hit with an   
acorn! can you tell Pouncival to stop throwing acorns!!"she shouted.  
"But Pouncival is on vacation and so is Tumblebrutus."explained Munkustrap.  
"Does that meen the acorn is after me?"she asked. Munkustrap howled.  
"Dont become a Cherishbel!!"he shouted. He looked and saw Cherish running about. "CHERISHBEL   
SETTLE DOWN!!"he yelled running after Cherishbel. Sillastrap settled down. Cherishbel was a   
little bit coo coo but she wasnt. She tosed her head up with pride and walked out of the   
junkyard.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"shouted Sillastrap running into the junkyard. There was an acorn in her fur. "GET IT   
OFFFFFFF!!!!"she ran around. Munkustrap ran up to her. He looked at her.  
"Settle down!!"he exclaimed. He took the acorn and crushed it. Sillastrap sighed.  
"Thank you!!"she cried hugging Munkustrap. She went over to the pipe and layed down. Something   
hit her on the head. She opened her eyes.   
"EPPPPPPP!!!!"  
  
"HELP!!!"shouted Cherishbel running with a peice of cheese running after her.  
  
The End.  
  
Watch for the next story Kill The Cucumber!!  
  
A/N: I dun own the characters!! The regualr CATS belong to their creatures Sillastrap   
Cherishbel belong to their owners! 


End file.
